First Love, First Time
by Dark Hollow
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia confess their love for each other. Rated M for content.


Title: First Love, First Time

Rating: M

Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach was created by Tite Kubo whom I have the uttermost respect for. I love your series Bleach and will always cherish it. However, If I owned Bleach, Rukia and Ichigo would be together always.

So here is the story.

Ichigo and Rukia were walking back to their house. They both had a tiring day at school. A hollow decided to make its appearance at school and started to attack. Rukia stood up and asked Ochi-sensei if both Ichigo and herself could be excused. Everyone looked at her then at Ichigo with surprise. Ichigo knew what they were thinking. They were thinking what are two high school students going to do alone together. Ichigo gave them all a death glare and went off with Rukia to kill the hollow. The hollow was dead before it knew it. Before Rukia could come up with a plan to kill it, Ichigo decided to slice off its head for all the humiliation it gave it.

"Ah, all in a day's wor" he said before Rukia kicked him on the head.

"You idiot! We need to strategize first before we kill a hollow."

"Why? I'll just whack its head off. Don't get pissy with me now"

"Oh yeah, and what if something happened to you huh? What will I do?" At this Rukia's eyes looked teary. Ichigo could tell that she was worried about him. "Alright Rukia, I will plan out the attack next time."

They both got back into their gigai and resumed their normal school day. But when they got back, they were piled with questions. All the girls asked Rukia how long have you been dating Kurosaki. All the boys were envious of Ichigo and asked him how long have you been in love with Rukia. Rukia did not know what to say but instead just told them in her false voice that Ichigo and her have nothing going on. Ichigo decided to say that nothing is going on between them.

Ichigo and Rukia finally reached the doors of the Kurosaki clinic. "Dad? are you home?"

Ichigo looked around and found a note on the refrigerator.

_Ichigo,_

_I have taken Yuzu and Karin to visit your grandma. She is currently not feeling well so I have to take care of her. There is food in the fridge and also take goooood care of Rukia. I expect grand-babies when I come back._

_Isshin._

Ichigo took the note and blushed at the last part. He then crumpled up the paper and threw it away and went to his room. Rukia was in his room thinking about today, how all the students wanted to know what was going on between Ichigo and herself.

"Well now that I think about it, I think there is something between us. I could feel it the first time I met eyes with him. Sure we have our arguments but we always take care of each other in the end."

Rukia started to blush when she thought about this. She started to think what it would be like to have Ichigo as a boyfriend. But then she dreamed of Ichigo not having the same feelings as her. This shattered her thinking and put her in a state of sadness.

"What if he turns me down. What if he is in love with someone else" Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought of this. Suddenly, Ichigo came into the room. He could sense something was wrong with her.

"Rukia, What's wrong?" She did not want him to notice her tears. "Nothing, nothing is wrong" Ichigo did not take that as an answer. "You're lying. Something is wrong and I want to know."

"Well I'm not telling you."

"You better tell me now."

"No, leave me alone."

"Rukia, you need to tell me. Please. I'm your friend."

At this Rukia could no longer stop her tears from flowing.

"Fine, I was just thinking of us as a ...as a...couple"

Ichigo looked at her with shock. He was just thinking the same thing as he came upstairs. He was thinking about what happened today and how all the boys were envious of him and Rukia. He always loved Rukia. He was never interested in any girl besides her. He just did not have the courage to say the words to her.

"Really now. You were thinking about us together."

"If you don't want to be with me, I understand." He could see more tears streaming down her face. Ichigo lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips. She was at first in shock but it then turned to happiness. She was willingly kissing him now.

"I want to be with you Rukia. Hell, I need to be with you more than ever." Rukia looked at him and pressed her lips onto his. She could tell that he loved it. Ichigo started to feel all over her back. He could tell she wanted more but he did not want to push it.

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you Rukia."

"Ichigo, I have a favor to ask you"

"Yeah whats up."

"Since we are now a couple, can we do what couples do." She was blushing at the point of thinking it.

"Ok Rukia, if that is what you want, then I will comply with you."

"Thank you Ichigo. Make love to me"

Ichigo started to press his lips firmly onto hers. His hands started to move from her shoulders to her buttocks. He started to squeeze them. She let out a moan from that. She took off her clothes and stood in front of him with nothing on.

"Nice body" he remarked.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

Ichigo started to remove his clothes too. When they were both naked, Ichigo started to lick down her face and down to her breasts. His hand went to go and play with one while his tongue started to fondle the breast. Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled. She knew that she wanted this and she wasn't afraid of giving him her body. Ichigo's tongue left her nipple and went onto the other nipple. He wanted to make sure that she was in full pleasure which she was. Rukia could not stop squirming at his touch. She had never felt this good. Ichigo's tongue left her breasts and headed lower to her womanhood. His tongue was the first thing that went in. Rukia started to moan and move at the feeling of his touch. Ichigo finished with his tongue.

"All right Rukia, its your turn."

"Gladly"

Ichigo laid back on his bed and Rukia took his penis into her mouth. _Mhmm _she kept on saying as her head bounced back up and down. She pulled her head up to lick the rim of his penis. Now it was Ichigo's turn to moan. She was doing a really good job. Rukia was done sucking on him and got up.

"Ok Rukia. Now its time"

Rukia repositioned herself on the bed. "This will hurt Rukia, but I promise I won't go any further." Rukia looked at him and just knodded her head. Ichigo positioned himself and slowly moved into her. Rukia had to let a scream because it hurt her so much. Her breathing suddenly increased. Ichigo stopped his movements and went down to kiss her face. Rukia's pain subsided and along came instant pleasure. Ichigo noticed this and continued to pump into her. Moans and grunts could be heard from both parties. Ichigo could feel she was close. He started to pump quicker.

"Yes Ichigo. Yes. Make love to me."

"Yes my dear."

Ichigo went faster than normal. Rukia enjoyed this but she wanted more. Instead she turned him over on his back and got on top of him. "What are you doing Rukia?"

"Well, I feel I should be on top this time."

Rukia eased his penis into her and started to bounce on him. Ichigo helped her with her movements. Her movements sped up because she was going to cum any time soon.

"Ichigo! I'm close. I'm close."

"Me too Rukia. Let's cum together."

With that Ichigo and Rukia came. Ichigo's hot seeds went up into her and overflowed her small tunnel. Rukia got up off Ichigo and rested beside him. Ichigo got up and locked the door in case his dad came home early.

"Ichigo, thank you for the wonderful experience. I love you very much."

"Well if you love me, than I love you too. I will love you forever in my life and in my afterlife."

Rukia could not ask for a more better reply and with that she kissed him on his lips and snuggled close to him. Rukia always knew that she and Ichigo were meant to be together.


End file.
